Arrow Advice For Later
by 2FS 4FR
Summary: Felicity was having a good day until she found some information on an employee of Queen Industries known as Palmer Tech and before that Queen Consolidated. The scary part was said person pissed her off the worst way.
1. Chapter 1

It is a boring afternoon in the foundry, Thea helping Laurel use Saras bow staff then Oliver and Digg having a conversation about maybe getting a beer and hanging out. Then again was it always boring in the foundry. The door was swung open everyone going into fighting stances when they all hear the clicking of high heels and Felicity's loud voice only meaning one thing for them all. Someone has pissed of the wrong girl.

Felicity keeps walking down the stairs screaming to the person on the other end of the phone which made eveyone in the foundry fear for the person on the other end of the phone.

"Eric I am warning you right now choose your next words wisely" Felicity stopped in the middle of the foundry getting everyone attention.

'I don't get it Ray Palmer picked you to be his VP, then I find out you guys were sleeping together no wonder how you got the VP job, then he goes missing and he makes you the new CEO, you tell me you are firing me and you walk out of the meeting like it was nothing, I think he picked a stupid, under quaified, crazy bitch' with his last words Felicity ended the call feeling all but furious and enraged

Oliver sensed this and tried to calm her down

"Felicity remember what I said this morning about your first day and you'll hate being the CEO, and that when your angry to take slow deep breathes" he finished and was looking into her eyes while holding on to her shoulders. Felicity closed her eyes took muiltiple deep breaths and willed her mind somewhere else for a couple seconds

Oliver leaned in and kissed her on the forehead, lowed to her ear and whispered "Now show them who's the boss" leaning back to look at her face, eyes open now with a mirroring smile to Oliver's.

She started walking away, Oliver's hands falling to his sides but before she was to far away she came back suprising Oliver with a kiss.

"I Love You and Thank You" Felicity said smiling

"Give'em Hell" Oliver replyed then going to sit down near the medical table waiting to be amazed again by his girlfriend and also feeling somewhat bad for the poor soul who pissed off his girlfriend.

"Alright first off, Thea I need a favor"

Thea hearing her name hurried over waiting for instructions. From what she heard of Felicity's phone call she would do anything for her.

Felicity started typing on the keyboard and stopped to write down something. She handed the paper to Thea who was looking smug.

"I need you to get these for me and hurry cause the show will be starting soon" looking down at her watch "I will give you a 5 minute head start before I begin"

Thea looked to the paper she was given then nodding her head and disappearing up the stairs

"Laurel" she called out

"Right behind you" Laurel said waiting for her orders and making Felicity jump just a little from scaring her.

Felicity looked up at Laurel "First off change into your other job you will be needing it soon and then enjoy your show" she smiled knowing the best part is to come. Laurel nodded and went to the attached bathroom to change into her day job.

"Oliver" she called "I know the two things you are thinking right now and don't make me kick you out before the show starts" Felicity said without turning around but with a little red to her cheeks and hoping she was wrong

Oliver was right next to her about to whisper into her ear "What would those two things be Ms. Smoak" he whispered and pulled back grinning at her red cheeks

"Just for that I am giving you Digg's job so he can stay and enjoy the show" smiling up at him from her chair

"What do you need" came out of his mouth with a grin

"You know what I'll split the job in half and you can do the hard part while Digg does the easy part" she didn't even look up from her screen to know he was staring at her "I need you to go find someone and put the fear of god into him so he can write a very big check for a good cause"

"Does this someone have a name" Oliver asked

"Eric Barber, he is just about to be excorted out of Queen Industries" she said while Oliver moved over to his new suit getting ready to do what he does best.

'Im on it, I'll let you know when I get there" he said just about to walk out the back down. "Oh and Felicity we will disguss the two things I was thinking about, tonight over dinner" he winked at her and left leaving Felicity breathless and speechless until Digg cleared his throat

"I really want to ask but I dont want to know so I am going to ask what is my assignment" Digg said getting up from his spot by the gun cabinet.

"Once I print something off and then Oliver gets back with that check your job with be giving said papers and check to a lovely young women who needs it more than he does" she said never looking away from her computer screen.


	2. Chapter 2

While Felicity was clicking and clanking on the keyboard really fast. Diggle was sitting on the table next to her thinking about the first time he meet Felicity.

'What are you saying you called this all along' Digg said while Felicity is examining Olivers arrows on the table

'Im not saying anything, except Oliver brought me a laptop riddled with bullet holes had me trace a black arrow and research a company involved in armored car heists, I maybe blonde but Im not that blonde' Felicity said

'Yeah Olivers not to great with cover stories'

'Neither are you, the two of you with that whole energy drink hangover cure please'

Diggs flashback was interrupted by Laurel walking out of the bathroom in her ADA wardrobe asking what her new case was and what she needed to do.

Felicity spun her chair around " You are to make a case with the folder i am about to print for you, which will involve embezzement, fraud, theft, and most of all pissing me off that good anought for you to make a case."

Laurel looked from Felicity to Digg asking him what she should say so she doesn't get on Felicity's bad side as well. Diggle instead of giving Laurel an answer he speaks up and says "I think Laurel can probably make a case with him just pissing you off Felicity" Digg says but with the look he's getting from Laurel, he may have just gotten on Felicity's bad side instead of her. Digg looked down towards Felicity and the look shes giving his says all he needs to know.

"I'll wait outside for Oliver" Digg said while slowly walking out of the room not looking back incase Felicity is still looking at him.

Felicity gives Laurel the folder for her case. Laurel smirks while leaving the Foundry and even gives Digg a little giggle while passing him in the parking lot.

Thea arrives a few minutes later, asking Felicity if the show started yet. Felicity saying she is just in time before it begins. Thea gives Felicity her Big Belly Burger, Fries, Milkshake, and sit down with hers and waits for the fun to begin.

Meanwhile Oliver is across the street of Queen Industries, he lets Felicity know he is in position.

"Target is just about to leave out the front doors now, Green Arrow you should have a visual right about...now" Felicity said

"Affirmative, I have visual of target." Oliver responded

"Green Arrow target will turn into an open alleyway to his car around the corner, that will be your open window to threaten, scare and sign." Felicity said leaning back in her chair

After Oliver got the check needed, passing it to Diggle to give a family who needs it. Everything was getting to an end but the fun part is always last. Laurel went to Mr Barbers house with police arresting him of the crimes Felicity listed off earlier. Eric pleaded not guilty in court, but the jury came to an agreement of guilty for all charges and he was sentenced with 5 to 10 years in prison. With everything taken care of they were all gathered in the foundry watching the news report on him. They were all laughing and having fun.

Thea spoke up and said "Man Felicity's scarier than Ollie when he is in his Green Arrow suit and yelling at people for failling this city."

"Hey Ollie, maybe we should add another vigilante to the team, the only thing is what should we call her" Laurel says only looking at Felicity

"Overwatch" Oliver blurts out

Everyone looks at Oliver but no one speaks. Felicity smiles and says "I like it, but can i stay in the Foundry cause im not ready to jump from roof to roof yet"

That got everyone laughing and they were all cut short when a beep came from Felicity's computer. Felicity did some typing and turned around looking at everyone then  
Oliver.

All Felicity has to say is "Suit Up."


	3. Chapter 3

The only ones that were not suited up were Diggle, Laurel, and Thea. They scrambled to get suited, afraid Felicity will only give them a limitied amount of time to get ready and leave. Just when all of them came filing out of the locker rooms, Felicity started talking while they were surrounding her desk for the next orders from their boss. (everyone knows the boss of the team is not Oliver but Felicity, she keeps them safe during the night on comms and she is the brains of the missions, her missions)

"Ok first off who is willing to do the hard part of this next mission." Felicity said not looking up from typing on the keyboard

Everyone looks at Oliver cause if anyone were going to volenteer for the hard part its Oliver. No one wants to get on Felicitys bad side, and not knowing what the hard part of this mission was they were not going to risk it. Diggle, Thea and Laurel nod at Oliver telling him he is doing it. And he just smirks cause their afraid of Felicity.

"I will happily volenteer for the hard part." Oliver says while speaking in his one voice he does for Felicity

Thea starts coughing and inbetween coughing she's looking at Oliver and all you hear in her coughing is "KISS ASS".

Thea is just smirking at Oliver when Felicity turns around in her chair looking directly at Thea. All of a sudden Thea's eyes go wide as if (oh crap she heard me) she just waits for Felicity to do something.

"Thea do you want to know the hard part and you can do it." Felicity said with a straight face

"No thank you, I think Ollie will probably do it better than me" Thea said looking at Felicity and no one else

"Ok, then suck on a cough drop and pay attention" Felicity turned around in her chair making Thea release that breathe she was holding

"As I was saying, our mission is to get in, steal some private things from the target and get out, the time window is just under an hour so let me hand out your assignments and get started" Felicity said standing and retreaving items for the mission that the team would need

"Oliver I need you on the roof, the target has a private network that I can't access so I need you to crosswire this cord into his antenna, after that I will be able to see if he has camera's motion sensors or other bugs in the house." Felicity said

"Just a quick question the target will be where when this goes down." Diggle said

"The target will be at an all expenses paid dinner for two at a resturant downtown, I need to remember to thank Ben for the favor"

Oliver looks at Felicity and is wondering who is Ben. "Who is Ben" Oliver spits out

"Do you remember about two months ago when we went to dinner, and you left for Arrow problems right when out food was arriving, well when you left Ben was very nice to box up your food while I ate mine, and we started talking, and next thing you know we are exchanging numbers and planning a Doctor Who Marathon night." Felicity said while piecing together everyone elses assignments

"How come you've never mentioned him till now" Oliver said walking right up to her away from the team.

"Cause I can have other friends beside the team, so excuse me if I need my boyfriends permission to make friends." Felicity said walking back to her desk where the rest of the team was

Felicity's and Oliver's argument was not nessasarily over but Oliver held his lips together, desiding to wait till after the mission to continue the conversation. Felicity was helping the rest of the team to their assignments and they were about ready to get it started, they just had to wait till the target leaves the Oliver's view of Felicity from his work station. Felicity looked pretty confident about the mission, maybe it was because it was personal for her or she is pissed off at him.


End file.
